Behavioral model parameters are often used to understand the electrical and physical characteristics of components, circuits, and systems, required for a particular application. For example, the performance of a particular circuit component in a given circuit may be determined by employing model parameters to simulate that component. The prior art describes a number of approaches for obtaining parameters which vary in degrees of complexity, and effectiveness. A typical approach involves the use of network analyzers to measure the electrical response of a circuit, and to derive parameters based on this response. Substantial work has been done to characterize two-port devices in this manner.
Recently, there has been a significant increase in interest in characterizing differential and other multi-port devices. Of particular interest is the ability to understand the behavior of electrical structures having coupled signal lines. Multilayer ceramic couplers are examples of such structures. The prior art does not provide an adequate solution for quickly and accurately extracting parameters for these electrical structures. Therefore, a new approach for extracting behavioral model parameters is needed.